Siempre Juntos
by Paige02
Summary: LO EXPLICO MEJOR AL PRINCIPIO LEANLO Y COMENTEN
1. Epilógo

HOLA ESTE FIC EMPEZARA MAÑANA Y ESTA VEZ VOY A SUBIR CADA SEMANA LO PROMETO LOS OTROS FICS LOS VOY A ELIMINAR PORQUE NO HE PASADO DEL PRIMER CAPITULO,POR LAS CLASES,LOS EXAMENES,LA INSPIRACION Y EL TIEMPO.

ESTE FIC TRATA DE CASTLE EVIDENTEMENTE ,KATE ES UNA FAMOSA ESCRITORA DE SUPERVENTAS Y RICHARD ES UN AGENTE DEL FBI. EN ESTE FIC APARECE ALEXIS MAS ADELANTE PERO NO COMO HIJA ADOLECENTE .EN ESTE FIC JOHANNA ESTA VIVA Y KATE Y RICHARD TIENEN HERMANOS.


	2. La noticia

Richard tenemos que hablar.

¿Que pasa Kate?

Estoy...estoy embarazada.

¡En serio!

¿Te ha gustado la noticia?

No me ha gustado,me ha encantado.¿De cuanto estas?

Estoy embarazada de 2 meses .Tengo ginecólogo dentro de 1 hora,¿quieres venir?

Claro que sí.

* * *

Bueno Kate tus bebes están perfectamente.

¿Son dos bebes?

Si.

¿Cuando podremos saber el sexo de los bebes?

Podremos saber el sexo de los bebes en el quinto mes de embarazo.

* * *

Hola queridos.

Hola Martha.

Hola madre,¿qué haces aquí?

Vine a ayudar a Katherin a hacer la cena de esta noche,por si no te acordabas.Y nos va a dar una gran noticia a todos.

* * *

Creo que ya se lo temos que decir,porque creo que no aguantaran hasta el postre.

Si,estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Se lo dices tu. Por favorrrrr.

Ok.

Bueno, y que,¿nos van a decir la noticia?

Si,tranquila Emily.

Bueno la noticia es que Kate esta embarazada.

¡Felicidades hermanita!

MIENTRAS LA FAMILIA FELICITABA A LOS FUTUROS PAPAS,SE PRODUCIA UN ASESINATO EN CENTRAL PARK.

* * *

Comenten y hasta el próximo sábado


	3. Capítulo 2

POR LA MAÑANA RICK Y KATE ESTABAN DESAYUNANDO,DE REPENTE SONÓ UN TELÉFONO.

¿Es el tuyo,Kate?

No,no es el tuyo,seguro que hay algún asesinato.

Rodgers.

...

Ahora voy.

...

Adiós.

...

¿Algún asesinato?-dijo riendose.

Si, tu Ríete.

* * *

EN CENTRAL PARK

Hola Celia,¿qué ha pasado?

Bueno una señora paseaba con su perro y pasó por aquí y lo encontró.

Meredith,¿cómo murió?

Dos disparos en el pecho y murió entre las 00:30 y las 02:00 de la madrugada.

¿Llevaba algo encima para identificarla?

Si,se llama Alison Turner.

¿Pero que hacia Alison a estas horas aqui?

Ni idea,habrá que investigarlo y ese es tu trabajo.

* * *

Hola, Kate.

Hola Emily,no sabía que ibas a venir.

Te vine a decir una buena noticia.

¿Cuál es la buena noticia Emily?

Qué estoy embarazada.

¡Que bien Emily,felicidades!

Eres la primera en saberlo y por eso te vine a pedir un consejo de hermanas.

¿Cuál es el consejo que quieres saber?

Como le dijiste a Richard que va hacer papá.

Se lo dije sin más, en su momento.

¿Cuándo es el momento ?

Cuando tu lo creas necesario para decircelo.

Gracias Kate.

De nada,para eso estan las hermanas.

* * *

Celia,¿sabes algo de sus llamadas?

Si, por última vez hablo con Jake Mathews.

¿Quién es?

Es el novio de Alison.

Pues habrá que traerlo para interrogarlo.

Ya vamos John y yo.

Vale.

* * *

Esa noche.

Hola Kate ,¿cómo has pasado tu día?-dijo dandole un beso en sus labios.

Hola Rick,bien,¿y el tuyo?

Bien,pero el caso es más dificil de lo que pensaba.

Hoy te he dicho que te quiero

No,se te a olvidado.

Pues,te quiero.

Yo tambien te quiero,aunque aveces pareces un niño pequeño.


	4. Chapter 3

VARIOS MESES DESPUÉS.

Rick,yo puedo llevar eso.

No,dejame a mí,deberias estar descansando estas de 5 meses y además esperas gemelos.

Ya lo se,pero sabes que no puedo estar quieta mucho. Voy a comprar helado de chocolate,que no queda.

No,ya voy yo tu descansa.

¿No te vas a rendir,verdad?

No,ahora vuelvo.

* * *

Cariño,ya he vuelto.

Hola cariño,¿has comprado el helado?

Si,por cierto,¿cuándo tienes cita con el ginecologo para saber el sexo de los bebes?

Dame el helado. Tengo cita dentro de 1 hora.

* * *

Bueno Kate,esto no es una revision,solo es para saber el sexo de tus bebes.¿Lista?

Si.

Mmmmm...Son dos niñas sanas.

¡En serio!Richard vamos a tener dos preciosas princesitas.

* * *

Rick tenemos que empezar a pensar en nombres,para las niñas.

Yo ya tengo algunos nombres en mente,por ejemplo:Peyton,Hanna,Nadia y Anna.¿Y tu cuáles has pensado?

Alexis,Teylor,Emma y Rebecca.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo en Alexis y Taylor,así se llamaran nuestras princesas,y Emma para nuestra proxima hija.

Si ni siquiera han nacido las primeras y tu ya estas pensando en más hijos.

Si,pero yo quiero 5 hijos más.

En cambio yo solo quiero 3 hijos,y estoy embarazada de 2,así que solo falta uno o una. Me voy que tengo una reunión con mi editora.

Pero estas embarazada necesitas descansar.

¡Adiós Rick!-Dejó a Richard con la palabra en la boca y se fue.

* * *

UNA HORA DESPÚES.

Ya estoy devuelta Rick.

Hola hija.

Mamá ,¿qué haces aqui?

Hola mamá,¿cómo estas?

Yo estoy bien,¿y tu?

Mamá tu sigues igual con tus monologos(dijo riendose),y yo estoy bien,aunque un poco cansada.

Con respecto a tu pregunta,vine a traerle unas cosas a Richard,antes de que se fuera a resolver un caso.¿Y tu de dónde vienes?

De una reunión con mi editora.

Pero estas embarazada de 5 meses,deberías descansar no ir de un lado para el otro.

Richard me dice lo mismo,pero estoy embarazada,no tengo ninguna enfermedad grave para estar todo el día descansando.

Pero estas embarazada ese trabajo es el mas agotador cuando esperas gemelos y te cansas el doble.

Parece que te has puesto de acuerdo con Richard para decirme lo mismo.-Dijo sin parar de reir.

Si,tu riete, pero sabes que tengo razón. Además tengo experiencia estuve embarazada de ti y de Emily.

Si,ya lo se. Pero papá me dijo que trabajaste hasta el octavo mes de embarazo,y tu si ibas de un lado para el otro.

Pero no estamos hablando de mí,sino de ti.

HASTA EL PRÓXIMO SÁBADO.


End file.
